Titus Mede II
(True) (Double) |Base ID = (True) (Double) |caption = Emperor Titus Mede II, as seen in |skills = Restoration }} Titus Mede II is the reigning Emperor of Tamriel in 4E 201. He ascended to the throne in the year 4E 168. He is a descendant of Titus Mede I, and of Attrebus Mede. Background In 4E 175 Titus Mede II signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire.The Great War According to The Talos Mistake, Emperor Titus II had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Assassination If the Dragonborn was appointed Listener of the Dark Brotherhood during the Fourth Era, they might have infiltrated The Katariah to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede II on a contract, set up by Amaund Motierre of the Elder Council. To Kill an Empire To finally execute the Dark Brotherhood's master plan of killing the Emperor, the Dragonborn impersonates The Gourmet, Titus Mede's personal chef, to try to add Jarrin Root, a poisonous plant capable of instantly killing anyone who ingests it, into the Emperor's meal. If the root was added, the Emperor dies after tasting the food, and, if it wasn't, the Dragonborn must silently kill him. While the Dragonborn escapes, they are stopped by three Penitus Oculatus Agents who inform that the Emperor was simply a decoy, and someone in the Brotherhood leaked the assassination plot and told the Penitus Oculatus to capture the Dragonborn. Hail Sithis! When the Dragonborn spoke with the Emperor, he did not resist and embraced his death, stating that there is no escape from the Dark Brotherhood. However, he asked for one final favor before he was assassinated. He requested for the Dark Brotherhood's contractor, Amaund Motierre, to be killed because of his contract. No extra reward is gained for doing so, aside from some extra loot on Amaund Motierre's corpse, which consists of a few valuable gems. The reward of 20,000 can still be collected either way. Trivia *The death of the Emperor has no effect on the Main Quest or Civil War questline, however; if the Dragonborn joins the Imperial Legion after his death, the oath will be "undying loyalty to the Emperor," instead of "undying loyalty to Emperor Titus Mede II." Furthermore, some guards may speak some additional lines of dialogue when interacted with. *The Emperor is voiced by Wes Johnson, who also voices Lucien Lachance and Sheogorath, as well as the Imperials of . *The Emperor wears unique apparel called the Emperor's Robes, which may also be found in his dresser on The Katariah, and on the decoy Emperor during the quest To Kill an Empire. If the Emperor's Robes are taken after he has been killed, and the spell Dead Thrall is used on him, upon exiting the ship he will be wearing another pair of the Emperor's Robes. *Although Titus claims he will not resist or fight to prevent his death, if the Dragonborn tries to pickpocket him and fails, he will become hostile. *Unlike many other characters, the Emperor does not react to Werewolf and Vampire Lord transformations. *One can find some others valuable apparel in the Emperor's bedroom in The Katariah. Appearances * * cs:Titus Mede II. de:Titus Mede II es:Tito Mede II pl:Titus Mede II ru:Тит Мид II fr:Titus Mede II Category:Emperors Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Royalty Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials